Khonjin
"I think it's time, to order a pep-pep-pep-pepperoni pizza!" "Okay, repeat after me. my unununultra fuck YEAƎEƎEƎEƎEƎEƎEƎH and my ᶠᵃᵗʰᵉʳ ˢᵘᶜᵏˢ rememberɹǝqɯǝɯᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ thɥthɥʇat one. My fblɟqlɟqɟfblɟqlɟqɟfblɟqlɟqɟ eugh." Khonjin igiuL Jr. III is the main protagonist of Khonjin House. His Dad is the leader of the mafia. Khonjin is the alternate avatar of Pent, the all powerful god of the Khonjin universe. He is also officially confirmed to be a gay trans male by Khonjin himself. This was also confirmed in the last episode as well. Physical Appearance Khonjin has slightly tan skin with red hair shaded purple, a gray suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, white gloves, black pants, and seemingly no shoes. Lore His dad is Gilmore, the head of the mafia. He is constantly searching for pep-pep-pep-pepperoni pizza, despite Gino's hostility towards him whenever he asks. Gay Spaghetti Chef tries to help, but ends up accidentally makes gay spaghetti by accident. Spag is also apparently his boyfriend, as is confirmed canonically. As seen in Episode 35, Khonjin keeps a diary, and writes with a peacock feather, old-timey style, as the background becomes black and white, while he is the only thing still colored. Sad music begins to play. Time seems to stop when he does this. He also has narcolepsy. Quotes "I think it's time, to order a pep-pep-pep-pepperoni pizza!" "Ladies and Gentlemen...... FUCK!" "Okay, repeat after me. my unununultra fuck GYEƎEƎEƎEƎEƎEƎEƎH and my ᶠᵃᵗʰᵉʳ ˢᵘᶜᵏˢ rememberɹǝqɯǝɯᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ thɥthɥʇat one. My fblɟqlɟqɟfblɟqlɟqɟfblɟqlɟqɟ eugh." "He's a cold old geezer tryin' pay without a visa, against the men who sizzle more than pep pep pepperoni pizza!" "Yes Gino! It's a baby stroller! I know it's a baby stroller, I know this is a frisbee, and I know that your god-forsaken flea-ridden overgrown rat is a donkey! I know these things!" "Oh you wanna know something about it? The baby stole my gun okay?" "Hello, welcome to Fratelli's Pizza, if you order a happy meal it comes with one free copy of 'Scooby Doo: Night of 100 frights', How may I take your help you?" "How about you get me a PSpiece of Pizza, or you can Nintendo64get about EVER surviving?" "When the moon hits your eyes like a big pizza pie that's amore." .. "When th--" "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to 'Guess the answer you fucking idiot,' the gameshow and insult." Personality He's an asshole when he wants to be. Which is mostly always. He seems not to care about others, nor their problems. He is very animated. He's persistent. He is always determined to make Gino's life "a living heck". Khonjin is known to defy the laws of physics and, whipping out a gun (Or any object) whenever he pleases. Appearances Every episode of Khonjin House. Fatalities Kills * a lot. * Gino's wife * Gino's children * All of his subscribers?? They turned into tigers, they might be okay * crabCRAB * Connor Deaths * not as many * HE WAS HIT BY CHIWAWOW CAT IN THE HEAD WITH A BAT Trivia Khonjin has been depicted as: *Gameshow host *Baby sitter *Teacher (actually a undercover cop, who is actually a murderer) *Professional golfer *Member of his father's gang *Detective *He is also confirmed to be Spag's boyfriend * Khonjin used to be a straight male, until he was blind-sided by a 16-axel truck and became gay. This has been confirmed by the creator himself in the final stream. * He's a fucking asshole * He's a rap singer/artist as seen in episode 7, "Winner" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Khonjin House